There All Along
by EWWawkWD
Summary: An Every Witch Way Jandi FanFic , basically what I want to happen in season 3. couples include jandi (jax & Andi) Miego (Maddie & Diego) demma (Daniel & Emma) but it will mostly be Jandi!
1. Chapter 1

**set at the first day of school (season 3)**

Jax POV

I drove into school on my motor bike, nervous and nervous by the second how I was going to make amends with everyone, hey! There's Andi walking to school, well I guess offering her a lift is a start. I pulled up beside her and she blanked me and kept walking.

No one's POV

"Hey! Wait up!" Jax said pulling up to her again and getting of his bike before she got away again, he stood in her way blocking her from walking any further, he put his hands on both her shoulders and gave an I'm sorry I turned against you but I'm trying to make up for it look. "What do you want Jax!" Andi said annoyed. "Look I'm sorry ok, but you don't know what my dad's like, I had no choice" Andi scoffed and pushed past him, "Hey you can blank me and be annoyed at me, but you can't stop me from trying to make up for it, I know you may never forgive me, but at least I'll know I've tried to put things right" he yelled at her so she could hear him in the distance. Andi stopped in her tracks and turned around "trying to put things right would have been helping me after Desdemona tied me up, or getting rid of E when you knew she wasn't the real Emma, or even I don't know rescuing the witch's council! NOT finally realizing Emma's going to get hurt, I better help her!" after Getting that out of her system Andi continued her walk to school.

Jax once again got on his bike and sped up to Andi, he wasn't giving up that easily, "I'll let you drive." He said offering her a helmet and giving her his signature smirk. Andi was too tempted and caved grabbing the helmet she got on the bike in front of Jax and drove them both to school.

Although the ride was so awesome, and she'd wanted a go on it since he first pulled up in it a year ago today, she wasn't going to forgive him that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they arrived at school Jax and Andi awkwardly got off the bike, Andi gave him the helmet in silence and walked into school not looking back once. Jax smirked and followed her in heading to his locker before going to class. As it was a new school year they were assigned new seats in class, and Andi got so mad after hearing she would be sitting with Jax. 'Great! The worst possible subject and I'm sitting next to the worst possible person' Andi thought to herself. Andi was up and out of her seat faster than the bell could ring.

**Lunch Time**

Andi, Emma and Daniel are sitting together.

"Sooooo how was biology?" Emma asked

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Andi said angrily

"Oh yeah! I heard you got stuck next to Jax" said Daniel sincerely

"Ugh speak of the devil" Andi said as Jax walked up to them, he set his tray down at the empty space on the table, and like clockwork the three stood up put their stuff in the trash and walked away leaving Jax by himself. 'boy they sure hold a grudge' Jax thought to himself.

After lunch Andi was getting her stuff out of her locker when she dropped her textbook, she went to pick it up but someone already had, and it was Jax. "I think you dropped this" he stated handing Andi her book. "Well done Sherlock do you want a medal or something?" Andi replied sarcastically "No, maybe just a thank you" Jax replied annoyed "A thank you! For what oh yeah that's right you eventually did help us and gave Emma her powers back, thanks Jax you're such a great friend" "I'm sorry ok how many times do I need to say it, man you sure hold a grudge" Jax replied "ok first of all you've only said sorry like twice, and second I happen to have the record for holding grudges, just ask Emma, oh wait that's right she won't talk to you" Andi said slamming her locker shut and walking away, Jax watched her walking away and smirked following her to class.

**okay guys so this is going to be a jandi story but it will gradually work into them becoming friends again and then getting together, if you want any other couples just let me know, ill probably put some demma in, and maybe some Miego but it will mostly be jandi.**


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of school Andi and Emma went to the seven to pick up a pizza and took it back to Emma's house.

"So what do you wanna do?" Andi asked Emma

"Well I have a date with Danny tonight" Emma squealed

"Oh cool, where's he taking you?" Andi replied uninterested

"To the movies then were going to our special spot by the lake" Emma smiled

"Original" said Andi

"Hey! It happens to be romantic"

"Yeah whatever."

The doorbell went

"That can't be Danny he's 2 hours early" Emma said confused

"Someone's keen" Andi replied while Emma walked to the door. She opened the door revealing Jax.

"What do you want Jax, I don't wanna talk to you" Emma said shutting the door, he put his foot in the door stopping her from closing it.

"I actually came to see Andi" Jax pointed out

"so why did you come here" Emma said

"Because she practically lives here, and I don't know her real address." Jax pointed out

"Hey I do not practically live here" Andi buts in walking to the door. They both look at her

"Ok I kinda sorta do" she said

"Yeah coming to think of it I don't know your real address Andi" Emma replied

"Oh it's just down the road" Andi said suspiciously like she didn't want them to know where she lived.

"Anyway what do you want Jax" Andi said changing the subject.

"Oh right you had already left class before Mr. Reed could give us our homework, we have to do a project together about DNA cloning."

"Cool" Andi said, Emma looked at her shocked.

"About the DNA cloning not working with Jax" Andi responded.

"Thanks" Jax said

"Well you're not exactly my favorite person in the world right now" Andi said in defense

"Whatever you guys have to go I have to get ready for my date with Daniel" Emma said

"Where's he taking you?" Jax asked

"Not that it's any of your business, but a movie then our special spot" Emma said with a smile on her face

"Original" Jax said

"See!" Andi said

"Oh shut up" Emma angry yelled while pushing them out the door. She shut the door on them then slid down the door to sit on the floor.

'It's romantic" she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emma POV**

I'm getting ready for my date with Daniel, and I couldn't be more nervous if I tried. This is our first date since the whole evil Emma, Jax thing. I must have tried on everything in my closet, and nothings good enough, I need help and I can't believe I'm about to say it, but I need help from, from, Maddie!

**Outside Maddie's house**

Emma was about to ring the bell when she suddenly pulled her finger away

"I can't do it!"

"But I have to!" Emma argued with herself

"But I can't!"

"This is for Daniel!"

"No I can't!" Emma started walking away when the door opened.

"Emma?" Maddie said surprised

"Ohh hey Maddie" Emma said awkwardly hoping this wasn't happening

"What are you doing outside my house?" Maddie questioned

"Well I have a date with Daniel in 1 hour 23 minutes, and I kinda needed your help getting ready, I know it's weird cuz like were not exactly friends so I get it if" Maddie cut Emma off by dragging her inside

"I know we're not the best of friends, but we could try" Suggested Maddie. They both smiled and Emma followed Maddie up to her room.

"So I hope this doesn't sound rude but why are suddenly being so nice?" Emma questioned while Maddie was throwing clothes at her from her wardrobe

"It's the whole me and Diego thing. He's turning me nice, but I kinda like it." She answered

"Oh yeah I forgot about you and Diego! You guys are so cute together!"

"I know right were like the perfect couple both attractive, and both with powers." Maddie smiled

**45 Minutes later**

Maddie had done Emma's make up with a natural look, curled the ends of her hair, and let her borrow one of her outfits; a cute cream blouse with a floral skirt and pink pumps.

"All done" Maddie said

"Wow" Emma replied looking in the mirror.

They walked downstairs and Maddie opened the front door

"Thanks Maddie I owe you one" Emma said sincerely and started walking away

"Hey Emma" Emma turned around

"Yeah?" she replied

"Have fun!" Maddie said sincerely

**Back at Emma's House**

**"**I'm so nervous" Emma said on the phone to Andi

"REALLY! Maddie actually helped you?" Andi said gob smacked

"Andi focus you've been saying that for like 5 minutes now!"

"I'm sorry but it's so out of character for her, hey maybe her dating Diego isn't so bad" Andi said

*DING DONG*

"Oh no! Daniels here!" Emma started hyperventilating

"Emma calm down! Breathe! This is not your first date with Daniel, now answer the door and go have fun"

"Thanks Andi I needed that" Emma replied

"No problem, good luck!" Andi said then hung up. Emma took a deep breathe and went to answer the door

"Hey Daniel" Emma smiled

"Wow Emma, you look great!"

"Thanks"

"So shall we go"

"Yeah" Emma replied taking Daniels hand and walking to the seven.


	5. Chapter 5

~Demma Date~

"Thanks Danny, I had a great time" Emma said while they walked to her house hand in hand

"Yeah, me too" replied Daniel, he kissed her cheek and said goodnight, and Emma walked inside.

Emma shuts the door and slides down it while squealing with happiness. Daniel heads home but stops and looks back at Emma's, he continues his journey home with a massive grin on his face.

~Next day~

School is cancelled due to a storm. Emma is texting Andi

Andi: how was your date with Daniel?

Emma: it was amazing! Hey seems school is canceled do you wanna hang out?

Andi: I wish, but I have to work on this stupid project with Jax

Emma: oh L well have fun!  
>Andi: I'll try! But it's gonna be really hard<p>

Emma: Haha! Oh come on Biology isn't that bad

Andi: Actually I was talking about Jax, but Bio is equally as bad

Emma: just try not to kill each other

Andi: no promises

Emma: maybe I should supervise!

Andi: No, I don't want to put you through that torture

Emma: Good call! Anyway I was gonna ask Daniel to hang out

Andi: Ok, well I got to go

Emma: bye

Andi: bye!

~At the Seven~

Diego: really! You wanna help!

Maddie: Well it is crowded in here, and how hard could it be

Diego: Ok, I'll go get you a uniform

Maddie: oooohh does it come in pink?

Diego: how about you just wear what your wearing!

Maddie: ok!

Diego: ok, so you could pack the pizza boxes

Maddie: does that require touching the pizzas?

Diego: umm yeah. (He replies obviously)

Maddie: eww grease

Diego: how about you do the cash register

Maddie: eww math!

Diego: no you don't have to do math, the cash register does it, like a calculator, you just need to give the people their change

Maddie: ok, sounds simple enough! Welcome to the seven how may I help you?

Katie and Sophie: Maddie!

Maddie: oh hey guys

Katie: you're working? (She asks shocked)

Maddie: uh huh

Katie: who are you and what have you done with the real maddie?

Sophie: Oh my god that's not Maddie! But you look just like her!

Maddie: it is me Sophie

Sophie: oh my panther you even sound like her

Katie: that's because it is her!

Sophie: oh ok! I'm caught up now

Katie: Maddie what is wrong with you?

Maddie: What do you mean?

Katie: you don't work! You don't help people! And you're not nice!

Maddie: Hey! I am nice, I'm sick of you being mean to me! You're supposed to be my friend, but you're not supportive of my boyfriend choices, my new found kindness. Well I'm glad I changed, and if you can't accept that, then we can't be friends!

Katie: but..

Maddie: no! Now please leave your holding the line up.

They looked back at the queue, and it was going out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

~Outside Jax's House~

"Well, the torture beings now" Andi moaned while ringing the doorbell. The door opened revealing Jax yawning and still in his pajamas.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still yawning.

"Um, our project" Andi stated like it was totally obvious

"I know but why are you here so early?" Jax retorted

"Early?" Andi Questioned "It's 1 in the afternoon!"

"It is?" Jax questioned

"Yeah" Andi said awkwardly

"Oh! Well come in, I'll just go get ready" Jax said embarrassed

~Andi POV~

Oh My God! This could not get more awkward even if we tried, the door opened to Jax in his pajamas, and he doesn't wear a top to bed! So weird. Then Jax's dad walked passed me and into the kitchen, in his pajamas! It just got more awkward.

Jax appeared at the bottom of the stairs and told me to come up, thank god! That was so weird with his dad.

~In Jax's bedroom~

"So what should we do for our project" Jax asked

"Um, I dunno. Read the assignment again" Andi answered

"You and your partner have to prepare a presentation about the cloning process, using examples in your work." Jax read the sheet aloud

"That doesn't sound too bad I guess" Andi said

"Yeah, well let's get started" Jax replied

~3 hours later ~ (Jax POV)

Me and Andi finished our presentation an hour ago, and now we're playing zombie apocalypse 3, who knew we had so much in common.

"I can't wait fo to come out" Andi said, Z A stands for zombie apocalypse

"I know me too! But it isn't out until December" I replied

"Anyway I should probably go it's getting late and I told Emma I'd meet her at the seven for dinner" Andi said

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow?" I replied

"Yeah" she answered then left, I never noticed this before, but Andi's quite cool, and she's kinda cute. Hmm maybe I like her, I dunno, I was so focused on getting Emma to fall for me last year for my dad's stupid plan, that I never really thought of Andi like that, maybe I do like her. I just hope she likes me back.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Next day ~

Emma's House

Andi: hurry up Emma, I mean you're a witch, just magic your text book!

Emma: no, I'm trying to not rely on magic too much. Found it!

Andi: ok come on let's go, were going to be late!

~ At School ~

Emma and Andi are about to walk into school, when Emma notices Jax pulling into a spot and parking his bike.

Emma: Well, I see you didn't kill him, so that's good news!

Andi: yeah, it wasn't as bad as i thought it would be.

Emma stops and looks around

Andi: what are you looking at?

Emma: I was just trying to see if there was a pig flying

Andi: hey! Remember I'm the one with the chainsaw

Emma: (puts her hands up in defense) well I mean it's so unlike you, you almost gave a compliment.

*the bell rings*

Andi: whatever, let's just get to class

Andi P.O.V

Me and Emma walked into math, there were only 2 seats left, and Emma grabbed the one next to Daniel, leaving me at the back next to Jax, thanks Emma.

Jax P.O.V

In math class Andi came and sat next to me, and I was still trying to decide whether I like her or not, I mean I think I do, why wouldn't I? I mean look at her, I tried so hard to not stare at her the whole lesson, cuz then she would think I was creepy, so I glanced at her occasionally, and to my luck she never noticed. I don't know what to do though, I mean what if she doesn't like me back, I don't want to get humiliated if everyone finds out I was rejected, but I don't want to put a love spell on her, because then it wouldn't be real. I need advice, and i know just who to get it from.

**Hey guys, so I decided to wite like this from now on cuz it's less time consuming and also wings4148 said it was easier to tell who was talking, but if you guys don't like it, ii can always go back to how I was doing it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm sorry my last chapter was so short, so I decided to post another one tonight as well. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 9, but I don't know if I'll have it up tonight if not it will be up on Friday, cuz I can't post anything tomorrow :(**

Jax P.O.V

I need advice about Andi, and I know just where to get it from. The bell rings signaling that its lunch time, perfect timing. I head to the cafeteria to find who I'm looking for; luckily they're sitting all by themselves.

End of P.O.V

Jax: Hey Emma

Emma: what do you want Jax?

Jax: I was just wondering, you know what forget it, there's no way you'll say yes, and I completely understand, I mean I know you may never forgive me about last year, but for what it's worth, I am really sorry

Emma: you're right, it's worth nothing!

Emma gets up and walks away

Jax P.O.V

Ugh great the only person that's talking to me is Andi, and then again that's only cuz she had to for our stupid project. But, she didn't have to stay an extra 2 hours and play video games; does that mean she likes me too? Probably not, I mean I did leave her tied up on a wall, nice going Jax.

*End of the day*

I'm walking over to my bike, and I notice Emma and Andi aren't walking together, in fact there walking opposite ways. Am I seeing things, or are they fighting? I got on my bike and decided to follow Andi, I wasn't stalking her, I just wanted to know if everything was ok between her and Emma, and besides I wanna know where she lives, don't judge! Nobody knows where Andi lives.

Even though I was on my bike, Andi was walking really fast, and I couldn't keep up, but I couldn't blame her, I mean I wouldn't want to be here any longer than I had to be, this neighborhood doesn't seem right. As I was turning a corner, I lost Andi, and I didn't have a good feeling about it, I circled round on my bike getting more worried by the second, I ended up ditching my bike, Andi is more important, I tried using a locator spell, but it wasn't working for some reason, I stopped at the end of an alley way and heard a faint scream, not knowing what it was, I journeyed down the alley way trying to locate the source of the scream. Then, I found her, I found Andi lying against a dumpster covered in blood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, i'm so sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, my computer battery died, and I had to get a new one, and I also lost what I wrote, so I had to rewrite this chapter but I have a new battery now, and I will hopefully have chapter 10 up soon. hope you guys like it :)**

~ In the hospital ~

Andi is on a stretcher being wheeled by 4 nurses and Jax is walking right next to her holding her hand

Jax: "you're gonna be ok Andi, just hold on"

Nurse 1: "sorry, but you can't come beyond this point"

Jax: "I'll be waiting right here Andi" he said not knowing if she could hear him or not

Jax gets out his phone and dials a number

Daniel: "what do you want Jax? I'm not speaking to you remember?"

Jax: "I know, I know, but it's an emergency"

Daniel: "what Emma won't talk to you?"

Jax: "Andi's in the hospital!" he yelled mad

Daniel: "What? Oh my god, I'll be there a.s.a.p., have you told Emma?"

Jax: "I was going to but her and Andi aren't speaking, I mean I know Emma would want to be here, but I don't know if Andi wants her here"

Daniel: "I'll bring Emma anyway, and I'll tell Diego as well, Andi is like his best friend, what about Andi's parents do they know?

Jax: "no, I don't know how to get in touch with them."

Daniel: "uh, we'll figure something out."

*20 minutes later*

Emma, Daniel, Diego and Maddie come rushing into the waiting room where they find Jax anxiously waiting for the news on Andi.

Emma: "How is Andi?"

Daniel: "What happened?"

Maddie: "Is Andi ok?"

Diego: "How did you know she was here?"

Jax: "Whoa guys! 1 at a time! I don't know if she's gonna be ok, I knew she was here cuz I brought her he, I don't think she is ok Maddie, and what happened is I found her stabbed and bleeding out by a dumpster, but I didn't see who did it.

Emma: "What?" she collapsed and burst into tears and Daniel sat next to her comforting her everybody was so upset, even Maddie let a stray tear fall from her eye.

*10 minutes later*

Jax P.O.V

I returned with drinks for everyone noticing that the doctor was talking to the rest of them; I hurried over not caring if I spilt any of the drinks. I caught the end of the doctors' sentence and it didn't sound good

Doctor: "she is in critical condition, whoever stabbed her knew exactly where to position the blade, and punctured a major blood vessel, we're in the middle of stitching her up, and she is unconscious, we have to warn you, she may slip into a coma."

The doctor walked away with a sympathetic face, and everyone else stood there and cried, but I didn't know what to do, because that's when I knew, that moment is when I knew that I couldn't live without Andi Cruz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so the P.O.V'S in this chapter get a bit repetitive and I know when I read a story like that sometimes I just skip the p.o.v's, but its REALLY IMPORTANT that you read them!**

~ In the Hospital ~

Emma: "She can't go into a coma, she's my best friend, I need her" she said crying into Daniel

Maddie: "Andi was the one person who wasn't afraid to stand up to me, I'm gonna miss that" she cried into Diego

Diego: "you're not gonna have to miss it Maddie, Andi won't go into a coma, it's just the doctors preparing us for the worst" he replied stroking Maddie's hair.

Maddie: "you don't know that Diego, once my uncle went into a coma, and he didn't wake up for like 12 years!"

At that moment Jax got up and stormed out the Hospital.

Jax P.O.V

After hearing what Maddie said about her uncle, I just had to get out of there, I can't imagine not being able to talk to Andi, see her at school, play harmless friendly pranks on her, get pranked by her, and just see her smile. I couldn't just live without Andi; I was in love with her. I can't help feel that this is all my fault, if only I had just offered her a ride home instead of following her, then I would have been able to protect her.

Emma P.O.V

I can't help feel that I'm responsible, Andi wouldn't have even gone home if we didn't et into that stupid fight, and I caused that might, I may as well have just stabbed Andi myself, I practically pu that knife in her when I said what I said. I'm so sorry Andi!

Daniel P.O.V

Emma is devastated over Andi, and what's worse, I can't help feel that I'm the one responsible for putting the love of my life's best friend in the Hospital! See what happened was Emma and Andi got into a massive fight, and I decided to stay out of it but thinking I said something in my head, I accidently said it out loud, and that was the final straw before Andi snapped and they mutually decided to never speak to each other ever again.

Maddie P.O.V

Everyone thinks it was there fault somehow and I'm trying to think of a reason to why it could be my fault, cuz I don't wanna upset anyone else by them thinking that Andi's mortal enemy is the only one who had nothing to do with putting her in hospital, and her so called best friends did.

No P.O.V

Jax re-entered the Hospital because no matter how upset he was, he wanted to make sure Andi was ok.5 minutes the Doctor came over and no one knew if it was good news or bad news, and the doctor wasn't giving any hints with his facial expression

Doctor: I have some good news, and some bad news. The good news is Andi is on her way to making a full recovery, and she will not slip into a coma. The bad news is, we did some tests, and it looks like there is a chance, that she may never walk again.


	11. Chapter 11

~In the Hospital~

Jax P.O.V

Andi might never walk again. After hearing those words escape the doctor's mouth I had no idea what to do, I was frozen. Will Andi still be Andi in a wheelchair, I didn't care. If it means she is in a wheelchair for the rest of her life, then I'll be the one to push her around, literally. I will always be there for her, even when she doesn't want me to be, I have to tell her, I have to see her, I have to be with her.

Maddie P.O.V

I was so busy crying into Diego's shoulder, that I didn't even notice Jax had left, I looked around and saw him talking to the lady at the desk, i went over to see what they were saying.

Jax: "so can I see her?"

Lady: "Well technically only family members are allowed to see her, but if the doctor says it's ok then I can't stop you.'

Jax: "Thank you"

"So, we can see her?" I ask.

"We'll have to ask the doctor." He replied.

"So let's go find him." I say

Diego P.O.V

I see Maddie and Jax talking over by the desk area, and go over to see what they're saying.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked

"We're trying to find the Doctor to see if it's ok if we go see Andi." Maddie replied

"Ok, so where would he be?"

"Um, I'm not sure" Jax says

"So let's split up." Maddie suggests

"Ok, I'll go this way and you guys go that way." Jax says

Me and Maddie walk down the hall hand in hand looking in every room we pass in search of the Doctor, but we don't see him

"Let's hope Jax is having better luck." Maddie says as we walk back to find Emma and Daniel.

Emma P.O.V

I was so shocked and heartbroken at the news of Andi, that I had only just noticed that Jax, Maddie, and Diego were missing.

"Hey, where's Diego, Maddie and Jax?" I ask Daniel

"Um, I'm not quite sure." Daniel replies "I say Jax go up to the desk, I think he was checking in on Andi, but I don't know where the other 2 are."

As If on cue Diego and Maddie walk over to us hand in hand.

"Hey, where were you?" I ask them

"We were looking for the Doctor to see if it's ok if we see Andi." Maddie replies

"Really! We can see her?" I reply

"We're not sure, we asked the Lady at the desk, and she said we had to check with the Doctor first, but we couldn't find him, I guess Jax is still looking, cuz he went the other way to us." Diego said

"Well if Jax comes back and he hasn't found the doctor, then we'll all go and look." Daniel says.

We all agree and wit for Jax to come back, hopefully with some good news.

Jax P.O.V

I'm checking in every room I pass scanning around for the Doctor, but I don't see him anywhere, I pass by room 113 and peer in, and there lying helplessly on the blood covered sheets is none other than Andi Cruz.


	12. Chapter 12

~Outside Andi's Hospital room~

Jax P.O.V

I looked both ways along the corridor to check around for any of the nurses. Seeing that the hallway was clear I decided I'd quickly sneak into the room to check on Andi, but before I reached for the Handle, the door opened revealing the doctor holding a clipboard.

Doctor: "What are you doing here?"

Jax: "I was hoping I could see Andi"

Doctor: "Are you family?"

Jax: "No, but I'm her friend, and we don't know where her family is."

Doctor: "why is she homeless?"

Jax: "No, we just don't know where she lives, so we couldn't get in contact with her parents"

Doctor: "well, it should be on her record, we can go check the at the front desk"

Maddie P.O.V

We were all waiting for Jax to return hopefully with the good news that we were allowed to see Andi, when Diego pointed out Jax talking with the Doctor.

Diego: "Hey look there's Jax and the Doctor over at the front desk"

Daniel: "I wonder what they're talking about"

Emma: "Maybe it's about Andi, come on"

And with that we walked over to find out what's going on.

Jax P.O.V

We got to the front desk and I saw Emma, Daniel, Maddie, and Diego walking over.

Daniel: Hey, what's going on?"

Jax: "they're checking Andi's file to find her address to let her parents know she is here"

Maddie: "So, can we see her?"

Jax: "I don't know if they get in contact with her parents and they say it's ok, then probably, but otherwise probably not"

Doctor: "Well we've contacted her parents, and her mother is on her way"

We all returned to the waiting room to wait for Andi's mum, who would hopefully let us in to see Andi.

**Hey guys, so I was gonna leave this chapter here, but I'm going on a cruise tomorrow so I won't be able to update for a week, so I wanted to give you guys a long chapter, so keep on reading ****J**

~20 minutes later~

Jax P.O.V

A woman frantically walked in the hospital entrance along with 3 kids of different ages, they all looked upset and ran over to the front desk practically screaming, it was hard to make out what they were saying as they were all talking at once, but I'm pretty sure they said that they were here for Andi.

Jax: "hey guys, I think that's Andi's mum"

Emma: "Really, how have you met her?"

Jax: "No, but considering she asked for Andi, I'd say it's pretty likely"

We all looked at each other then jumped up as fast as possible and pretty much ran over to the front desk

Andi's Mum: "Hi, I'm Ms. Conway, I'm here about Andi Cruz, I got a call saying she was stabbed"

Girl (around 13ish): "Is she gonna be ok? Will she die?"

Boy ( 5 years old): I want Andi!"

The Doctor came over and calmed everyone done.

Doctor: "You must be Andi's mum"

Andi's mum: "please, call me Ms. Conway"

That's weird I though Andi's last name was Cruz, maybe her mum kept her maiden name. Then again I didn't expect Andi's mum to be South African, maybe it's her stepmother, which would explain why all the other kids are different races.

Ms. Conway: "Where is Andi?"

Doctor: "Right this way Ms. Conway"

We followed them to Andi's room, and as soon as the door was opened Andi's mum broke down in tears at the sight of her, We decided to wait outside and give her a minute. We walked into the room about 5 minutes later hoping we would be allowed to see Andi, her mum noticed us and looked at us strangely.

Ms. Conway: "who are you?"

Just before I was about to say my name, someone else said it for me.

Andi: "Jax?"


	13. Chapter 13

Jax: "Andi?"

Andi: "What happened?"

Jax: "well..."

Doctor: "you were found near a dumpster bleeding out"

Andi: "What?" I then noticed Miss Conway, Josie, Harry and Lindsay sitting next to my bed, harry was fast asleep on the chair, and I was so happy they were here, they're not just my family, they're like my best friends, besides Emma and everyone else from Iridium High.

Doctor: "Okay Andi we've done some tests, and it looks like you're going to be just fine, but you can't put any pressure on your right leg for 3 weeks, so you have the choice of a wheelchair or crutches"

Andi: "Wait what? What about my swimming?"

Miss Conway: "Don't worry about that Andi the main thing is that you're okay."

Doctor: "how about we all leave and let Andi get some rest"

With that everyone walked out of the room one by one.

Andi: "Wait, Jax can you stay for a minute?"

Jax: "Sure, how are you feeling?"

Andi: "like crap"

There was an awkward silence; cuz Andi still hadn't forgiven Jxa bout last years events.

Andi: "I wanted to say thank you"

Jax: "For what?"

Andi: "I can sort of remember what happened, and if you hadn't of found me then I'd probably be dead, so thanks for you know not leaving me to die. Wait how did you find me?"

Jax: "Luck I guess" he didn't exactly want to tell her he was stalking her

Andi: "Well I'm glad you did"

Jax: "So does this mean I'm forgiven for last year?"

Andi: "Yeah"

After that Andi drifted off into a sleep.

~5 minutes later~

Andi is slowly opening her eyes to the bright hospital lights, she sees Jax staring down at her

Andi: "Jax?"

Jax: "Andi! You're awake thank god!"

Andi: What happened? Wait why can't I feel my legs?"

Doctor: "We had to chop them off"

Jax: "Wait what? When did you do this?"

Doctor: "Well technically I didn't do this"

Jax: "Bullshit when did you do this, it wasn't you're decision"

Jax lashed out and hit the doctor, Daniel grabbed him but he wasn't strong enough, so Diego helped Daniel drag Jax out of the room

Andi ripped the blankets off of her and saw her legs completely gone up to her hips and the bloody sheets, she screamed

Jax: "Andi wake up, wakes up"

Andi: "What happened?" Panicking, she ripped the blankets away seeing her legs were completely in tacked both still attached, with not even a scratch or a cut, relaxed she let out a deep breathe and whispered "It was just a dream".


End file.
